


Phase

by NattiKay



Series: Dr. Thibault [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fan Comics, Future Fic, Gen, Kwami Shenanigans, Pregnancy, focused mostly on marinette and tikki but also has some plagg and a pinch of adrien, kwamis are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattiKay/pseuds/NattiKay
Summary: According to an odd tweet from Thomas Astruc, kwamis can phase not only though objects, but also through living beings...apparently this is where Plagg hides when "Adrien doesn't have his schoolbag".Let's see what other implications this weird tidbit of kwami lore could imply a few years down the road...(Don't worry about the tiny word count--it's a comic)





	1. Tikki's "Help"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of short comics originally posted to tumblr that I decided to add here as well because why not.
> 
> It also takes place in my future AU, so it is post-reveal and Adrienette are adults and married.
> 
> Also throwing it in the Dr. Thibault series since he's mentioned, though not directly featured.

_(yes, I am aware that I typo'd "permission")_


	2. Begging

 

\-----> **BONUS PANEL** from a later tumblr ask: the shenanigans that occur after Marinette falls asleep:

(Plagg didn't actually see anything...he's just teasing Tikki. :P )

**Now back to the rest of the original comic! ----- >**


	3. Ooey Gooey

Say what you must, Plagg, but you can't fool us!


	4. Oh Right...Common Sense

A few people have suggested that Tikki should have Plagg go look for her, since he'd be able to see with his "night vision". Two problems with that theory: one, we don't know for sure if Plagg even has night vision (he _might_ , since Chat used it once, but we don't know _for sure_ ); and two, feline "night vision" isn't the ability to see in total darkness, but rather the ability to see in dimmer light than humans can, but there still needs to be _some_ light, and uh yeah there's not much of that in the womb, given that it would have to be strong make it though layers of skin, fat, muscle, and clothes.

So no, Plagg can't see diddly squat either haha.

But that won't stop him from teasing Tikki:

(and sometimes talking outta his butt to do so if necessary--see ch.2)

 

Anyways, if anyone still feels this is too sad a note to end the comics on, don't worry--Tikki will have plenty of time to spend with the babies after they're born! ;)

 


End file.
